


Valientes

by Tystnaden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aventures, Child games, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Español, Hetalia, Nordics, Oneshot, Other, Tags en español, diversion, holà, nggg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tystnaden/pseuds/Tystnaden
Summary: Los príncipes nórdicos también fueron niños. Sus aventuras y sus maldades eran incontables. Esta es una historia que con el tiempo, no ha sido olvidada. Un día de diversión y juegos que reside en el más puro de los recuerdos.





	Valientes

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de autor: En esta entrega, se presentan a los personajes en su era vikinga, son niños pequeños. Sus nombres, por obvias razones, no son cristianos, por lo tanto, cambian por completo:
> 
> Tino V. : Lumihuitale, se refieren a él como Lumi.
> 
> Berwald O. : Svend.
> 
> Lukas B. : Galder.
> 
> Mathias K. : Dagmar.

Hace muchísimos años, las naciones que tú y yo conocemos, aquellas entidades de carne y hueso, tan lozanas y sabias al mismo tiempo, caminaron sobre la tierra con la inocencia y ternura de un ave aterrizando en su primer vuelo. Aquellos años, parecía no existir la malicia y el odio, incluso, ¡Oh, incluso! por alguna razón el hierro y las cotas lucían más como interesantes juguetes a que armas deleznables.

Los altísimos príncipes nórdicos alguna vez fueron niños, y vaya, ¡Qué niños!

Un chiquillo descalzo, vestido como si de un pequeño príncipe se tratara, se escabullía entre las mujeres que preparaban el almuerzo ya desde muy temprano. Quería hacerse con un suculento trozo de pan para él y sus hermanos. Cuando sus manitos estuvieron cerca de arrancar su preciada mercancía, un chico mayor a él, le dio un tremendo susto.

― ¡Te pillé! ¡Lumi, eres un glotón!

El pobre niño pegó un enorme salto, que tiró un traste al suelo el cual sonó fuertemente. El hermano mayor lo tomó por un brazo y salieron arrancando de la cocina.

Vaya suerte tuvieron. Los pequeños enviados de los dioses eran constantemente disciplinados por sus madres nodrizas, ya que tal como la raza guerrera del norte, eran inquietos y revoltosos.

―Tengo hambre―gimió el pequeño, llamado Lumi, a su hermano Galder.

Lumi tenía más hermanos, todos tan bendecidos como él. Cada uno de sus hermanos representaba una estirpe, un reino diferente y ellos eran los elegidos de los dioses, para prevalecer por sobre los reinos de la Tierra. Sin embargo, Lumi ahora mismo no tenía sed de venganza y poder, simplemente quería mordisquear un suave y exquisito pan.

―Lumi, necesito tu ayuda para lo que tenemos que hacer ahora―susurró Galder, una vez que se metieron debajo de una enorme cama, en donde sus otros dos hermanos, Svend y Dagmar, se encontraban en silencio.

Lumi era el más pequeño de los cuatro y a la vez, el consentido de Svend. Lumi y Svend dormían en la misma habitación y a veces compartían juguetes. Solían pelear por tonterías, pero enseguida los ánimos se arreglaban, porque Svend escuchaba los divertidos juegos de Lumi y quería unírsele. Lumi lucía como un chiquito de cuatro años, no obstante, aunque suene increíble, él tenía más de cincuenta años ¡Sus hermanos eran más longevos aun!

A pesar de sus años vividos sobre esta tierra, ellos se encontraban debajo de una cama, planeando una aventura.

―Lumi, debes robar cuanta comida puedas de la cocina. Dagmar y yo escuchamos en el pueblo que un enorme trol se encuentra en el bosque y queremos ser su amigo

Dagmar asintió e interrumpió a su hermano:

― ¡Quizás nos haga crecer barbas enormes!

Svend, quién tenía una personalidad más tranquila, no por ellos menos curiosa, habló extrañado.

― ¿Para qué quieres una barba? A mí me dijeron que cuando fuese grande tendría una. Probablemente la mía sea la más linda.

― ¡Qué no!

Svend y Dagmar solían discutir y pelearse seguido. Por la comida, por los juguetes, por quien era más fuerte, por quién era más alto. Muchas veces Lumi lloraba por sólo verlos pelear y Galder, apoyaba a uno de ellos, dependiendo de con quién no se había peleado últimamente.

Al parecer las cosas ahora urgían, Galder tenía algo muy importante que decir.

― ¡Por favor!, no peleemos ahora, tenemos que ir por el trol.

Los hermanos se calmaron y continuaron con el plan.

―Lumi, tú vas por la comida, Svend, tú ve por las armas. Dagmar hará el mapa y yo buscaré objetos mágicos para aturdirlo.

Tal como si se tratase de una estrategia militar, las cuatro pequeñas naciones desaparecieron de bajo de la cama y se preocuparon de sus labores.

Lumi, quién se sabía los escondrijos más recónditos de la cocina, volvió a sus andanzas y se hizo con una enorme bolsa de pan amasado aún caliente, algunas bellotas tostadas, trozos de manteca con miel, una botella de algo que bebían los niños mayores y que a él se le negaba y unos cuantos chuches y golosinas que a él le gustaban, ¡Era un ladrón silencioso!

Dagmar utilizó toda su habilidad para el dibujo – la cual no era muy destacable –, y trazó en un trozo de cuero que robó a uno de los guerreros más fuertes de la aldea, el prodigioso mapa que lo llevarían al trol, incluso dibujó un par de árboles, un lobo y un viejo panzón que siempre estaba tirado a sus anchas por el pueblo.

Svend era práctico. Simplemente se limitó a pedir las armas de entrenamiento con lo que las cuatro jóvenes naciones se perfeccionaban y se las llevó consigo.

Por último, Galder reunió piedras de hermosos colores, una daga torcida, plumas y una vara de madera extraña, en una bolsa que según una bruja que visitaba seguido, era de cuero de dragón.

Nada podía salir mal.

Los cuatro niños se reunieron a las afueras de la tienda de campaña en donde vivían. Generalmente acampaban cerca de pueblos, ya que el camino hacia el campo de batalla era largo. Los niños no batallaban, pero algún día lo harían. Los llevaban para que aprendieran a luchar como sus guerreros y defender sus propios reinos. Por ahora, sólo acampaban.

―En este mapa―señalo Dagmar, con un dedo sucio en carbón―dice que hay que evitar estas casas, porque nos pueden delatar.

Galder, con una expresión de pequeño estratega, trazó con su dedo la ruta hasta el trol.

―En el pueblo estaban dando una recompensa por la captura del trol. Dependiendo de si es bueno o no, lo defendemos de los demás. Además, nos puede dar poderes mágicos.

― ¿Tú crees que atrapemos el trol antes de anochecer? ―preguntó con una voz aguda el pequeño Lumi. Galder lo miró pesadamente durante uno momentos.

―Probablemente―contestó y luego le sonrió.

Svend repartió las armas y así, partieron en pos de la aventura, a un bosque cercano a la comarca.

Los cuatro Príncipes del Norte esquivaron gallinas y caballos, el más pequeño se cayó unas cuantas veces y Svend corría a socorrerlo. Eran muy valientes, no le temían ni siquiera a los grandes guerreros con armas enormes y pesadas que hablaban de ir a cazar en la noche al bosque. Caminaron firmes, sin siquiera saber en qué problemas se meterían.

Una vez que llegaron al bosque, el bullicio del pueblo quedó atrás. Los niños se miraron entre si y Galder, quien parecía ser el líder, pidió el mapa a Dagmar.

―Vamos a designar roles―dijo, desplegando el trozo de cuero―. Yo seré el rey hechicero y Dagmar la reina hada.

El chico enseguida reclamó.

― ¿Por qué tengo que ser la reina?, ¡No quiero!

Galder resopló.

― ¿Quieres que yo sea la reina? ¡Ni hablar!

―Pero, ¡Yo quiero elegir qué ser! ―Dagmar agitó los brazos y Svend se apartó junto con Lumi.

― Vale, ¿Qué quieres ser? ―respondió Galder, resignado.

―Quiero ser el caballo.

― ¿El caballo? ―Galder se partió de risa― ¡Está bien, sé mi corcel!

Dagmar se quedó tranquilo después de hacer un ruido parecido a un relincho. Ahora era el turno de Svend y Lumi.

―Ustedes dos serán mis aprendices. Tú, Svend, serás el guerrero y tú serás el mercante.

Lumi, tan rápido como se le ocurrió la idea, se hizo con su bolsa de comida.

―Entonces venderé la comida a ustedes―Galder negó y se llevó una mano a su frente. 

Para ser tan pequeño tenía gestos muy gráciles y elegantes.

―No, no. Nosotros somos tus aliados, a nosotros no nos vendes la comida.

Lumi reflexionó un momento y preguntó:

―Entonces, ¿Para qué soy el mercante?

― ¡Ya basta, Lumi! ¡Solo sé el mercante! ―Galder, además de mandón, era muy impaciente con Lumi.

El pequeño comenzó a jugar a que vendía comida a entes imaginarios y se quedó tranquilo. Svend por su cuenta, era muy sereno. Muchas veces parecía el más maduro del grupo, era como si los acompañara por mera curiosidad.

El rey hechicero y su fiel corcel, encabezaban la marcha en el bosque. Los árboles lucían interminable desde sus pequeñas alturas, pero no eran un impedimento para continuar adentrándose. Muchas veces tuvieron que quedarse quietos porque había gente caminando entre los matorrales y podrían ser peligrosos. Llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo en donde el agua cristalina gorgoteaba alegremente. Lumi fue corriendo a la orilla y con sus pequeñas manos, tomó agua hasta saciarse. Los otros hermanos aprovecharon aquel momento para tomar un descanso.

― ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? ―preguntó Svend, tomando un trozo de pan de la bolsa de Lumi.

―Según el mapa, unos cuantos pasos―señaló Galder, pero dudó un momento― ¿Qué crees tú, Dagmar?

Dagmar hizo un fuerte sonido de caballo y se fue corriendo a la orilla. Svend miró aquella escena con vergüenza y desvió la mirada. Galder, por el contrario, se levantó y sacó la vara de madera.

― ¡Yo, el rey Galder, te doy poder para hablar! ―hizo unos movimientos con la varita y Dagmar se retorció.

― ¡Gracias, gran rey Galder! Yo creo que pronto llegaremos donde el trol ―Dagmar realizó una pirueta que salió mal y cayó directamente en el arroyo. Svend y Galder rieron fuertemente y se tentaron a ir a chapotear sobre el agua, ya que las agradables temperaturas del verano, desprendía enormes deseos de refrescarse.

Los tres hermanos mayores se quitaron los zapatos de cuero y las elegantes vestimentas y comenzaron a lanzarse agua entre ellos. Buscaron más piedras mágicas de colores increíbles bajo el agua. Siguieron a dos renacuajos por el afluente y también comieron dulces de la bolsa de Lumi.

¿Y Lumi?

Las risas y bromas terminaron abruptamente. Los tres hermanos mayores recorrieron aquel claro con sus ojos sin encontrar pista del pequeño mercader. Svend, quien había sido encargado por sus superiores del cuidado de Lumi, entró en alerta enseguida, sumiéndose en un estado de desesperación.

Los chicos llamaron por él con sus voces infantiles, pero no recibían respuesta alguna de su hermano. Se vistieron rápidamente y tomaron sus pertenencias para ir a buscarlo entre los árboles.

―Quizás le dio miedo y se regresó―teorizó Dagmar, ya sin hacer ruidos de caballo.

―No―contestó Svend ―. Lumi es muy valiente. Además, no se iría sin mí.

Los hermanos dejaron de jugar y de lleno se dedicaron a buscar a Lumi. Preocupados por el trol, ya que se estaba anocheciendo, desenvainaron sus pequeñas espadas y valientes, se enfrentarían a lo que fuese por su hermano.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta límites que el mapa de Dagmar no tenía dibujado. Revisaron bajo las piedras y entre los matorrales. Llamaron a la copa de los árboles. Nada.

Svend era el más maduro del grupo, sin embargo, su sensibilidad era una característica muy notable de él. Intentando parecer fuerte y desinteresado, enjugó un par de lágrimas después de que unas cuantas horas pasaran. Se sentía culpable por perder a Lumi de vista, pero su juventud apresuraba sus pensamientos.

― ¡Esto es culpa tuya, Galder! ―gritó después de limpiarse las lágrimas―si no hubieses planeado cazar el trol, estaríamos en casa. ¡Ya se hará de noche! 

Svend tomó una piedra y la tiró en dirección de Galder. Este último la esquivó y lo encaró.

― ¡Tú estás encargado de cuidar a Lumi! ¡Tú eres el hermano irresponsable! ―Svend corrió hacia Galder y comenzaron a sortearse puños y patadas entre ellos. 

Ambos terminaron llorando y con nada solucionado entre sus manos. Dagmar se sentó muy serio en una roca y se puso a pensar. Entre los gritos de sus hermanos y el crepitar de las ramas de los árboles a su lado, nada se le ocurría

¿Crepitar de ramas?

Dagmar se giró por sobre su hombro y vio a una mujer horrible caminar con un bastón en sus nudillos envejecidos. Estaba lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para vislumbrar que llevaba un bulto entre sus brazos, un bulto rubio que descansaba en su hombro, chupándose el dedo.

―Chicos, ¡miren! ―Dagmar tomó por los hombros a un lloroso Galder y señaló a la mujer que ya estaba desapareciendo entre los árboles―. ¡Esa bruja se robó a Lumi!

Los tres hermanos se quedaron pasmados mirando la escena. Svend se quitó las hojas pegadas a su rostro y se secó las lágrimas. Ahora los tres eran aliados. Se levantaron del suelo y con las armas bien sujetas en sus puños, comenzaron a seguir a la bruja sigilosamente. Se escondían tras los árboles y no la perdían de vista. Lumi parecía en trance, durmiendo apaciblemente sobre su hombro. Svend tenía miedo, Dagmar y Galder también, pero no les impediría dar todo por salvar al más pequeño de los hermanos.

Después de un silencioso seguimiento, llegaron a una casa vieja y oscura, en donde la mujer abrió la puerta y entró con Lumi, dejando a los tres chicos a solas. Svend miró al cielo e imploró a los dioses por valor. La noche y la bruja le causaban pavor, pero perder a Lumi sería lo peor. Se miraron entre sí y en un común acuerdo, se acercaron a la casa y se reunieron bajo una ventana.

― ¿Qué hacemos? ―susurró Galder, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Podríamos incendiar la casa, como lo hacen nuestros maestros―sugirió Dagmar, hablando muy en serio. Svend revisó sus pertenencias y negó.

―No tenemos aceite para producir fuego. Sólo tenemos nuestras armas, comida y piedras.

Los tres chicos se sentaron a pensar muy desanimados. Dagmar resoplaba de vez en cuando y sus suspiros sonaban toscos, como los ruidos de un caballo.

―Ya no estamos jugando, Dagmar ― reprochó Galder.

―Lo siento, hago ese ruido sin querer.

Svend los observó un momento y después de ver el cuerno de guerra que Galder llevaba en el cinturón, tuvo una idea.

―Podríamos utilizar el cuerno y llamar a nuestros guerreros. Podrían salvarnos.

Los chicos meditaron la idea, pero, sortearon varias preguntas. Ellos eran muy inteligentes.

―La bruja nos mataría antes de que llegaran nuestros maestros y sus guerreros. Eso me da miedo.

―Si tan sólo tuviéramos un trol a nuestro lado―Dagmar y Svend se vieron entre sí y tuvieron la misma idea; ¡El cuerno y los ruidos raros de Dagmar!

Con los extraños ruidos de Dagmar imitarían a un trol grande y horrible, el cual se magnificaría con el cuerno. Cuando la bruja saliera a ver de donde procedía el ruido, Svend entraría a la casa y sacaría a Lumi de adentro, para luego correr al pueblo y nunca más regresar.

Con el plan hecho, los niños se ocultaron tras los árboles. Dagmar mostró todos sus ruidos y Galder, eligió el más terrorífico. Svend tomaba valentía para entrar a la casa de la bruja. Miró la hoja de su espada y en el reflejo, vio las primeras estrellas en el cielo; debía realizarlo pronto.

― ¡Hazlo ya! ―ordenó Galder y Dagmar profirió un infantil pero escalofriante bramido por el cuerno de guerra.

La bruja tardó unos cinco gritos en abrir la puerta. Se asomó desorientada y Dagmar, profirió otro ruido, asustado de que lo vieran.

― ¡Ahora Svend! ―el pequeño apareció detrás de un árbol y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la entrada de la casa, pero…

Un enorme tropezón le hizo tirar la espada lejos y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, era su fin.

Galder se llevó una mano a la boca y Dagmar enseguida tomó su arma. La bruja se encaminó a ver a Svend en el suelo, pero no pudo percatarse que un niño de cabellos rubios revueltos, venía corriendo hacia ella con una espada.

―Pero, ¿Qué? ―la gastada voz de la mujer se alzó por los gritos de guerra que proferían los niños. 

Svend pudo levantarse y acudió a sus puños para golpear las piernas de la anciana.

Entre los tres creyeron dar una enorme paliza a la bruja, pero sólo le rasgaron la túnica y le ocasionaron unos moretones. La mujer se agazapó y tomó de la ropa a Galdar, quién comenzó a gritar agudo y muy fuerte.

― ¿Por qué hacen esto?, pequeños revoltosos―la mujer apartó a Svend con una mano, pero este le mordió un dedo. El grito de la anciana fue tal, que Lumi, apareció en el portal.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó el más pequeño de los hermanos, con un enorme bollo dulce entre sus labios.

Los niños se dirigieron hacia él, pero se percataron que Lumi parecía sano y salvo.

― ¡Vámonos! ¡Esa bruja te quiere comer! ―Svend tiró de las manitos de Lumi, sin embargo, el hermano menor se rio suavemente.

―No es una bruja, es la sabia del pueblo. Me dio pasteles y pronto me iría a dejar a casa. Conoce a Eirik y a nuestras madres nodrizas. ¡La conozco porque una vez la vi en la cocina!

Los tres hermanos mayores se quedaron de piedra al oír aquello. Sobretodo el nombre de Eirik, su maestro de armas. Avergonzados, bajaron la vista y recogieron sus armas. Svend, el más cordial, se acercó a la mujer y pidió disculpas:

―Sentimos mucho haberla llamado bruja. Por favor, nos podría llevar a casa, nos perdimos buscando a Lumi.

La amable mujer rio y acarició la cabeza de Svend

―Está bien, pequeño Príncipe del Norte. Su juventud y alegría me llenan el alma.

Y así fue como, cada uno con un bollo dulce en sus manos, los cuatro hermanos fueron guiados por la anciana Sabia del bosque hacia su campamento, el cual estaba patas arriba ¡Los enviados de los dioses habían desaparecido en un cerrar de ojos!

Cada aventura tenía sus consecuencias. Los hermanos fueron castigados por desaparecer, aunque se les había prevenido no hacerlo. Los chicos fueron enviados a dormir y a entrenar duro durante una semana. Parecía que ni siquiera había valido la pena. Del trol, ni la sombra.

Al menos habían conseguido un puñado de dulces y pasteles de la amable mujer.

Otro día, con un mapa mejor, irían quizá, en busca del trol.


End file.
